


His Blessing

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first night that Castiel had spent in one of Dean's hotel rooms, but it was certainly the first time he'd actually <i>slept</i> in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikuthestoner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kikuthestoner).



> From LCAD. Smut encouraged.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Electra" by Airstream

It wasn't the first night that Castiel had spent in one of Dean's hotel rooms, but it was certainly the first time he'd actually _slept_ in one. Normally he'd held vigil over the hunter's bedside, waiting for morning to come through the blip of a few angelic seconds. But now... now he was human and the passage of time was completely different, his needs those of humanity rather than those of an angel. Somewhere in the midst of the hell that had been his night, ending up babysitting for Nora rather than going on the date he'd thought he was actually embarking on, and then nearly getting fried by another angel, he had been exhausted when he and Dean departed the house.

He'd asked Dean to take him back to work, but the hunter had been far too wise, too knowing of what Castiel was doing. He understood he didn't have enough money to stay in a hotel and he damn well knew he wasn't working another shift so close to the last one with no sleep in between. And that... was how he'd ended up here.

The room was small, barely fitting the single bed into the main area along with the tiny round table and two chairs in the corner. The single bed had, at first, confused him. But then he'd realized Dean had probably checked in before he'd ever come to visit the Gas 'n Sip where he was working. He hadn't expected company for the night and it was far too late to change rooms. He didn't complain and Dean didn't even mention it, as though there was little reason to do so. Perhaps he'd forgotten Castiel was human and that he needed to sleep... or perhaps he wasn't opposed to the idea of sharing a bed with the once-angel. 

Once Dean had showered, Castiel had gone in as well and taken his time showering, a luxury he hadn't been afforded nearly as much since he'd not been in anything but the storeroom of his workplace for a while. Clean as could be, he had emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around his hips, only to find that Dean had taken his clothing, presumably to the laundry next door. There was a pair of Dean's own boxer briefs laying out on the edge of the bed and the hunter gestured at them, telling him to go ahead and put them on for the time being.

That had been nearly three hours ago. Since then, Dean had gotten their clothing back and had neatly laid Cas' out on the table, his own folded on top of his bag in the corner of the room, and they'd crawled into bed. 

Now Castiel lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. He'd been so nicely asleep, curled up and warm beside Dean in the most comfortable thing he'd slept on in months... and then he'd been rudely awakened by his body's own urges. There were things he still wasn't used to, even after being human for as long as he had been. The biological needs were perhaps the hardest things for him to deal with, even the emotional parts making far more sense to him than any of the physical ones. Now, he lay there in the achingly silent room, flat on his back as he tried to regulate his breathing and soothe the variety of things that were happening to him without the 'easy' ways he'd found to do so getting in the way while he was sharing a room with Dean. He knew just from watching TV that such actions were frowned upon and given he was so thankful to be in a bed and not on a cold cement floor, he didn't want to be kicked out.

Finally, he rolled onto his side, facing Dean once more. Reaching out, he slid his fingertips over the hunter's arm as he'd done a few times tonight already before retreating once again. Those were the emotional needs, manifesting in a physical sense, and he was aware of that. He'd built himself up for certain things to happen tonight and then they hadn't... and now Dean was so close - intimately so - and he found that his feelings for the hunter were at least slightly beyond those of friendship and always had been. The protection... the desire to tell Dean what happened first and foremost in his life, to seek him out even when he hadn't allowed himself to. He wouldn't have called it love... or even lust. But it was deeper than just friendship and in these moments, with other needs making themselves perfectly, annoyingly, clear, he was more inclined to want a certain amount of affection in return for them.

His leg shifted, foot lightly drawing up Dean's calf before he started to pull away again. But he didn't get far, Dean's hand closing over his leg, just above the knee, and tugging Castiel closer, Dean's own body rolling into the embrace. There were no words, no need for such things to ruin a moment like this. Instead, Dean's lips found and claimed Castiel's own, the hand on his leg sliding up his body to tangle in his hair as they arched toward one another. The former angel let out a sigh of gratitude - of pleasure - as he returned the kiss, his own hand finally searching out more than he had dared before. His fingertips danced over Dean's side and then over his lower back, finding the dip there and placing his palm against it as if to anchor himself. A small shudder slid through him as Dean finally pressed himself close enough that he brushed against Castiel's arousal, forcing him to voice his pleasure in a way he only had the first time he'd taken care of such an ache on his own.

Within minutes, Dean had Castiel on his back and he was hovering over him, his lips attached to the former angel's neck, sucking and licking at the column of flesh as he ground their hips together in a mockery of what Castiel burned to actually feel. He spread his legs wider in what he hoped was invitation, his feet flat against the bed as he arched upward into each and every movement Dean made. His hands clutched at everything they could reach, blunt nails clawing at the hunter's skin at times and at others, tracing soothing patterns as if to apologize for what he may have done in the meantime. He was a ball of pure desperation, each breath bringing him closer to what he wanted... needed.

When Dean slid down his body, Castiel had to push his knuckles against his mouth to hold back the sounds he wanted to make. He'd seen things... watched perhaps more than he should have even when he'd been an angel, and he knew where this was going. He closed his eyes and waited on the heat of Dean's mouth to surround his cock. But it didn't and what he got instead shocked him. The wet heat of Dean's tongue slid over his taint and then further back, lapping over the most intimate of places. He shuddered and then reached down, grabbing hold of Dean's hair because he wasn't sure what else to do, in all honesty. The red hot fire of arousal speared through him and his cock stiffened even more, something he had been sure wasn't possible. Even as his balls drew up, he honestly became afraid he was going to finish long before Dean was done with him, that tongue feeling so good against him. 

He shivered and arched, panting as he transferred his hands to the bed, taking fistfuls of the sheets and crying out, his hips bucking desperately. He couldn’t hold any of it back anymore, it just felt too good not to let go. He strained for it, giving up on pretense and aiming for the heavenly feeling of release. And then Dean's tongue slid just barely inside of him and he cried out, nearly screaming as he lost it, spurt after spurt of warm liquid raining down on his abdomen. Even when Dean relented and moved back, noises that Castiel didn't really recognize or compute in those moments coming to him, he didn't think anything of it. He just lay there in post-orgasmic bliss, panting and quivering, wondering how the hell anyone didn't want that, given how good it felt.

Dean moved over him, spreading Castiel's legs a bit wider as he positioned himself. And then the blunt tip of Dean's cock was pressing against him, slowly entering him, and his breath hitched. They were really going there... Dean was actually going to find his pleasure deep inside Castiel's body, and he couldn't have been more pleased about that. He shifted slightly, finding the new position made him a bit more comfortable with how Dean was entering him, the slow stretch against his relaxed muscles actually feeling fairly nice. He could feel that Dean was slick with something and his mind slowly registered that the hunter had probably had the necessary pieces for their sexual encounter somewhere near the bed: always ready appeared to be Dean's motto. He let the slight smile slide over his face as he closed his eyes and just _felt_.

The hunter wasn't forceful, he took as long as was needed to finally enter Castiel all the way and the former angel was happy for that. There was no pain, only a stretching sensation and the knowledge that he was filled lingering in his mind. Slowly, experimentally, he raised his hips, seeing what would happen. Shocks of pleasure rushed through him and he huffed out a breath, one hand instantly coming to clutch at Dean's bicep, his eyelids flying open as he stared up at the hunter, his look pleading.

Dean smirked down at him and then bowed his head, starting to thrust, his movements slow and deliberate, pulling nearly all the way out and then plunging back in. Even as time stretched out behind them, he didn't quicken his pace. Rather, he grew more and more forceful with his thrusts, the movements jerky as opposed to fluid, and Castiel found that he longed for every inward push of Dean's hips, reveled in the feeling of the other's length spearing into him and their hips colliding as he reached the precipice of his depth within him. Before long, he was hard again, the tip of his cock sliding along Dean's belly as he moved, providing him with a delicious sort of friction to accompany each thrust.

Dean's mouth eventually found his neck again, seeking the juncture of collarbone and column, sucking there enough that Castiel knew he'd have to button his shirt all the way up to hide what Dean was doing to him. But he felt nothing if not proud about it. He wanted those marks, longed for the ability to look in the mirror and see a part of Dean with him for however long it would remain. He began to strain toward Dean, his movements involuntary as he jerked his hips up from the bed again and again, setting a new pace for the both of them, one that would get him off quicker than perhaps planned.

Soon enough, Dean was moaning over him, grunting and gasping as he gave in and abandoned style for desperate fucking. It was clear he wanted to cum and Castiel welcomed it, his own body aching for the same release once again. "Cas... I'm gonna," Dean breathed out, the words the first ones spoken in hours, and then he was cumming, the throb of his cock as he stilled inside him making Castiel aware of what was happening. He stopped moving as well, wanting to feel every moment of it, to know what it was like to have Dean's orgasm happening right inside of his body. What he didn't expect was Dean's hand wrapping around his cock, stroking him in slow, sure movements, a twist at the end of each draw. Just the knowledge that he was being jerked off by the hunter was more than enough and soon he was falling over the edge for a second time, pleasure swimming through his veins as he lost it, his hips arching from the bed and thick spurts of cum landing on his heated flesh.

Easing himself back down against the bed, he breathed out a quiet sigh and then shivered, biting at his lower lip for a few moments before releasing a soft murmur of Dean's name. He reached to gently soothe the area he'd been clutching probably too hard, realizing his hand was gliding over the familiar territory of where he'd once left his mark for very different reasons. Slowly, he fitted his hand to the mark, his breathing evening out as he left it lay there, the smallest of smiles on his lips. Still, there was no room for words, no need to talk out what they'd just done. Things would either work or they wouldn't... it'd happen again or not. No amount of talking was going to solve any of the awkward pieces of their relationship and he very well knew that.

Eventually Dean eased himself away from Castiel, rustling around for a few moments, and then lying down next to him once again. Castiel turned on his side and slid one leg over him again, his hand resting on Dean's forearm, the hunter's hand on his hip. Closing his eyes, Castiel allowed himself to drift back off to sleep, his needs satisfied for the time being and his mind knowing he'd have a long, long time to go over the emotional consequences of what they'd just done. But for now... he'd take the delicate caress of his dreams and the warmth of Dean's arms for what they were: a blessing.

**The End**


End file.
